


Ghosts Can't Sleep

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie [5]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marigraciela accidentally wake a vengeful spirit up.





	1. Chapter 1

Brie Brie was bouncing up and down as Marigraciela was decorating for the party.

Marigraciela squealed "I'm so excited for the party?!"

Brie Brie giggled

Marigraciela hears the door bell and she opened the door.

It was her friends

Pablo said "Hey Marigraciela I just heard about your party don't forget a mortale like you who end up wake a ghost up"

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo facepalmed

"Ay no the ghost of Jacobo Guevara a short tempered yet unlucky man who tried to get some sleep but one tragic day a uptight cheerleader kill him."

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh?"

Pablo said "Uh-oh is right legend has it Jacobo's ghost scare uptight cheerleaders just like Isabel Garcia"

Thunder crashing

Marigraciela said "Who's Isabel Garcia"

Pablo said "The leader of the cheerleading squad that Carmelita tried to join but they make fun of her"

Frida said "And then Carmelita becomes Vultura."

Everyone gasped

Pablo said "Whatever you do don't wake Jacobo up"

Marigraciela gulped


	2. Chapter 2

Clock transition

Marigraciela thought Remember what Pablo don't wake Jacobo up.

But Marigraciela was singing a song which cause the ghost of Jacobo Guevara to rise from his grave.

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

He has messy dark green hair, black mustache, yellow eyes and olive green skin.

"WHO DARE DISTURB MY SLUMBER!!!"

Marigraciela gulped

Get it together Martinez maybe it's the ghost of Jacobo Guevara?!

Marigraciela had to run but Jacobo was behind her

Marigraciela screams

"Who killed you?"

"It was the year of 1988, Isabel Garcia......."

But Marigraciela has an idea


	3. Chapter 3

Isabela was sleeping but Jacobo scares her by turning inside out revealing his organs

Isabela screamed

"I-I thought I didn't mean to treat Carmelita like-like that?!"

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Isabela run away screaming

Marigraciela and Brie Brie laughed

Frida said "That's what she gets!"

Manny and Frida High five.

Marigraciela and Pablo high five.

Brie Brie laughed


End file.
